A radial bearing whose outer race ring or bush arranged between the bearing and a housing bore has an integrally formed portion which is bent at a certain angle to a bearing axis and merges into a portion extending coaxially with the outer race ring so that a structural unit open in an axial direction and having spring-elastic properties is formed is known from French Patent No. 2,382,611. FIG. 5 of this patent shows a cylindrical roller bearing comprising an inner race ring with a milled raceway in which cylindrical rollers roll. At one end, the outer race ring merges integrally into a portion which is bent at an angle of approximately 30.degree. to the bearing axis. This inclined portion in turn continues into a portion extending coaxially with the outer race ring so that a more or less V-shaped structural unit with spring-elastic properties comprised of the outer race ring, the inclined portion and the coaxial portion is formed. This V-shaped structure enables the bearing to be inserted under pre-tension into a housing bore.
A disadvantage of such a bearing arrangement is that a raceway for the axial guidance of the rolling elements has to be made in the inner ring or on a shaft. A further disadvantage arises from the fact that, due to the inclined arrangement of the portion connected to the outer race ring, a large axial design space is required, while in the radial direction, only a small design space can be bridged.